(In) Discreción
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: El contrato no era lo único que los unía.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece es propiedad de Yana Toboso.

**Notas de autor: **Regalo de cumpleaños para Onmi, hermosa por ti he entrado a otro fandom (L

Gracias a Ryuu, mi beta en cuanto a trama ^^

Espero les guste, es mi primer fic SebaCiel uvu

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Ciel bostezó mientras leía uno de los interminables libros de deberes que Sebastián había acomodado en su escritorio, no es que fuera una persona perezosa ; pero aquel día estaba poco dispuesto a realizar sus deberes como estudiante y concentrarse en encontrar un nuevo juego que lo entretuviera por un tiempo.<p>

Se recostó contra las hojas dejando de lado sus obligaciones, lo más probable es que su mayordomo estuviera demasiado ocupado con los demás sirvientes de la mansión por lo que podía tener un momento de ocio. Soltó un segundo suspiro aún más largo que el primero y jugueteó con la pluma entre sus dedos.

Todo sería más fácil si al menos en su estómago se encontrara algo dulce, pero gracias a la responsabilidad casi enfermiza de Sebastián no le daría ni siquiera un pequeño trozo de chocolate alegando que no cenaría nada.

«Idiota», gruñó en sus pensamientos y se incorporó casi con enojo al darse cuenta que, otra vez, sus pensamientos estaban girando en torno a su mayordomo.

Miró a su alrededor para tocar la campanilla y llamarlo, cuando la puerta se abrió y el elegante hombre de gran porte entró a la estancia, lucía como comúnmente lo veía; el traje pulcramente vestido, el pelo negro y largo acomodado de tal forma que enmarcaba sus ojos rojos y sus labios en una línea que se volvieron una sonrisa burlona al verlo.

—El té de la tarde, joven amo.

Mientras el mayordomo se disponía a servir el líquido caliente en aquella costosa taza de porcelana murmurando el nombre que Ciel ya conocía, el chico se dedicó a no prestarle la mínima atención hasta que sintió una respiración en su cuello.

—¿Aburrido?

El conde lo miró despectivamente mientras el demonio sonreía con sus ojos brillantes, sintió una de las manos adultas pasearse por su cuerpo hasta posarse en los botones de su chaleco negro y deslizarle lentamente hasta el listón azul que adornaba su cuello pálido. Lo que siguió, fue la sensación placentera de la lengua caliente de Sebastián degustando una porción de su piel que hizo que el mundo temblara bajo sus pies; aunque de súbito la caricia terminó mientras la taza era puesta frente a él.

La puerta de abrió con violencia y su prometida apareció con una brillante sonrisa y el huracán de energía y flores que siempre parecía rodearla, algo para lo que Ciel sin lugar a dudas no estaba de humor.

—¡Cieeeeel!— Gritó colgandose a su cuello, por lo que Sebastián tuvo que dejar su lado mientras iba por otra taza para la chica—¡vamos a hacer un baile!

—Estoy ocupado— el tono del chico era cortés, más su único ojo no decía lo mismo—, hay demasiado trabajo.

—¡Siempre tienes demasiado trabajo!— Se quejó con un puchero y después miró al mayordomo en busca de su aprobación para arrastrarlo lejos.

Ciel odio aquello, porque significaba que a todos les importaba más la opinión de su perro que la propia y que Elizabeth le tenía la suficiente confianza como para casi colgarse de su brazo aún cuando no era correcto.

—Si el joven amo lo desea— Sebastián escondió su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo—, preparare más té y unos bocadillos que podrán disfrutar en el invernadero junto a las rosas que ya han florecido.

Elizabeth soltó un chillido alegre antes de arrastrar a Ciel hacia el lugar que el mayordomo mencionó, sin que el conde pudiera hacer algo; como quejarse o siquiera respirar.

Sebastián los vio marchar y su ceño se frunció una milésima de segundo antes de tomar el carrito del té y dirigirse a la cocina, ahora tendría que rehacer todo su trabajo.

,~*~,

—Ciel, ¿que es eso que tienes en el cuello? —Lizzy se inclinó desde su lugar en la mesa del té para admirar más de cerca aquella prueba del delito. El aludido se alejó cubriéndose la marca rojiza del cuello y mirando al culpable de ella.

—Me picó un insecto. —Mintió de forma rápida, provocando que Sebastián cubriera sus labios para que su risa no se escuchará.

—¿Estas bien? Eso parece demasiado grande...

Ciel se incorporó casi de golpe para evitar que la chica se aproximara, iba a matar a ese mayordomo del infierno, lo haría. Los ojos de su prometida se quedaron en los de él por más de tres segundos y el conde se avergonzó.

—Lo siento— dijo sentándose otra vez—, pido perdón por mi falta de cortesía.

—Eres tan lindo— Lizzy le dio un golpe en el hombro antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, casi asfixiando al chico. Al menos hasta que Sebastián intervino.

—Señorita Elizabeth— carraspeó liberando a Ciel de entre los brazos sus brazos—, una dama no debe comportarse de esa manera.

La chica se incorporó asintiendo y regresando a su lugar sin perder la sonrisa y aprovechando que les daba la espalda el mayordomo robó un rápido beso de los labios del conde; quién enrojeció fuertemente sin desviar la mirada.

«Eres mío», los ojos rojos parecían decir al verlo y Ciel le sonrió altanero mientras se inclinaba hasta el mayordomo.

«Y tú mío».

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

Hayden


End file.
